


Can You Feel My MLOHKCOTS Heart

by kumkaranonamida



Category: DreamxGeorge - Fandom, dnf - Fandom, dnffanfic, dreamnotfound - Fandom
Genre: DNF, M/M, dream - Freeform, dreamnotfound, georgenotfound - Freeform, sapnap - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-16 21:15:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29706693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kumkaranonamida/pseuds/kumkaranonamida
Summary: An Assassin with a small crew, President Soldiers, V.President & Secretary...All with one person on their mind...George The President of L'manberg
Kudos: 4





	1. ONE ❌

"!Incoming News!" flashed across the screen of the TV monitor

"Young President of L'manberg George is rumored to have a possible threat coming after him...now people don't know if the rumors are true or not, but the L'manberg Government Forces are taking extra precaution to make sure this doesn't happen...however...ever since the young 22 year old president took over the spot after the last president Techno Blade mysteriously went missing a couple years back, he has been getting nothing but hatred and disapproval from his people, saying he's still to young and is quote on quote "Not fit to run office"-

The TV screen turns blank as we see a Brunet sitting in a chair in the reflection holding a remote  
He was wearing a white pollo with his sleeves rolled up to his elbows, some semi lose black looking dress jeans, had messy brown hair and white glasses on his eyes,  
He sighed and tossed the remote on his desk as he turned to the window that outlooked the land

"I told you to stop watching stuff like that george, it'll mess up your mind" says a tall male with light brown curly hair, a maroon beanie and a black suit with a tie

The brunet looked at his doorway

"Even before this whole president thing happened wilbur, everyone hated me, so you telling me this isn't gonna change anything you know" says george as he leans against the glass with his arms crossed with his white glasses resting on his eyes

"Hmm, well at least i'm making an effort to try and get along with you" wilbur says with a small sigh  
"Please tell me you have a proper outfit for the party tonight?, all important people will be there"

"Yeah, Yeah, Wilbur i bought another outfit for the party...a "formal" outfit if that makes you happy your highness" he said sarcastically

Wilbur lifted his brow and rolled his eyes as he walks out of the room

George looked out the window and held his hand up to the glass  
He took a deep breath in and then sat at his office chair

>>>>Later that evening

A small gathering was happening at the L'manberg Government Tower, everyone was at the very top one floor below the final floor  
Everyone was in dress outfits and drinking some wine all talking to each other  
George and Wilbur were standing in a corner observing everyone  
"George how do you like the security" wilbur asks him with a small back pat

George looked around and was observing the extra security that they had put up because of the threat that was made

"Looks good wilbur, thank you" George said as he took a sip of wine from a glass

"We hired a couple of newbies, and they're pretty good, they are a bit young but they're trainable" wilbur says placing his hands behind his back

George adjusted the his collar on his shirt, and walked to grab some more wine

On his way there he accidentally bumped into someone, "Oh pardon me" he said as he turned around  
He didn't see his face but he saw the back of his body, noticing some dirty blonde hair and a light green dress shirt, black pants and black gloves

George just turned around and headed to the mini bar they had set up

Suddenly red lights started flashing everywhere and alarms were sounded throughout the room  
A female voice repeating "Please remain Calm" over and over as the lights blared

Everyone was panicking, george looked around to find wilbur  
Wilbur came running to him and pulled his arm  
"GEORGE C'MON WE HAVE TO GO" he yelled  
"WE NEED TO GET EVERYONE OUT FIRST, TELL SECURITY TO FIND OUT WHATS GOING ON" said George running to the exit and yelling at the room "EVERYONE OUT NOW!"

Wilbur signaled security to find out what was happening leaving george and wilbur behind Everyone followed his lead and ran out of the room through the exit  
Once everyone was through george ran back to wilbur and were about to run out but suddenly a loud bang was heard and geroge was suddenly on the ground, his glasses flying off his face as he yelled in pain, holding his right rib , blood staining the carpet

"GEORGE!" Screamed wilbur as he tried to run to his aid but was met with a tall man walking in between george and wilbur, stepping on georges glasses, breaking them

George looked up

"Who are you?!" Screamed wilbur as the man tilted his head

Wilburs eyes widened as he observed the man, he was tall, fluffy dirty blonde hair, with a white mask covering his face, a smile and eyes painted black plastered on the mask, a green dress shirt with, black jeans and black gloves

He had a holster belt around his waist and had a leg holster with gold bullets attached to it

George looked up at wilbur with tears in his eyes, wilbur grits his teeth

"What do you want! WHO ARE YOU" Yelled wilbur, the man held up his gun to wilbur, he tilted his head to the side,

"You can call me Dream, I'm going to take George, and your going to let me" said the mysterious blonde

"S-Security is coming back, i would advise you to-  
He was cut off with Dream laughing

"I don't know what's easier, kidnapping George or how easy it was to trap security" he said with a cackle

"Wilbur, I can't feel my side...it hurts" Said george as he tried to crawl away but was meet with a strong hand lifting him up by his shirt  
Wilbur stood stiff, he wanted to help but he had two options, risk avoiding getting shot at or getting shot at

Dream lifted up george and held him by his waist, george couldn't fight back because of the pain, instead he clung onto the mans shirt smearing it with blood

"Move, Wilbur" said dream still pointing the gun at his head, wilbur grit his teeth as he slowly put his hands up then moved

Dream began to walk with george as wilbur stood still letting them pass  
Dream slightly turned around as wilburs back was facing them  
With a swift motion he quickly hit wilbur with the bottom of the gun, causing wilbur to fall foward and knock out

"Wilbur!" Screamed george as dream took him out of the room and walked up to the last floor  
He let george fall to the ground as he locked the heavy door so no one would enter, he walked over to the window and looked down  
"W-What do you want from me!" Screamed George

Dream ignored him, he lifted his hand and touched a small earbud that he had in his ear, he nodded and took the gun from his holster and shot at the window, shattering the glass and letting cold windy air inside

George protected his face from the glass but was met with a shard of glass colliding with his cheek, he looked back up, dream walked towards him and lifted george up once more as they began to hear yelling coming from the door, it was security

Finally dream spoke to george "Have you ever jumped from 40 floors before?..."  
George looked up in fear as he tried to free himself but was unable too  
Security was busting the door down with loud bangs accompanying it

Dream looked behind him as security managed to bust the door down

"FREEZE!!" Yelled security as dream began to run towards the window

"Hold your breath" he said quietly in georges ear

George suddenly was met with cold air ruffling through his hair and was brushing his face as him and dream plummeted down from the window, george was screaming in fear as he was falling down

Below them was a decorative pool, with water  
george clutched dreams shoulder as they both hit the water,  
George could feel the freezing water, it felt like little knives were poking his body, he could also see that red was filling the pool because of his blood  
He quickly swam up and gasped for air

He was pulled out of the water, and laid on grass coughing and gasping  
Dream grabbed a hold of him and ran to a car, he opened the door and sat george inside

"HURRY UP DIPSHIT WE GOTTA GO" said a voice  
George weakly looked up to see a semi tan, black haired man with a white bandana tied around his head, split bangs brushing his forehead

Dream got in the passenger seat and the car took off  
"WHAT WERE YOU THINKING JUMPING OUT OF THE BUILDING YOU IDOT" screamed the black haired male

"It was either that or kill him on the spot sapnap!" Dream said as he reloaded his gun and stuck his gun out the window  
George's vision was getting fuzzy and his hearing was being faded as he saw dream shooting behind them  
George lightly flopped over on the car seat, and then darkness consumed his vision and he passed out

End of Chapter


	2. TWO❌

A loud ringing filled georges ears as he awoke in a room, he was burning up and breaking out in sweat, he was laying in a bed, as he looked up he saw three doors

He tried to move, but a sharp pain filled the right side of his body and his whole body felt heavy, he realized that his shirt was off of him and he was bandaged

"What the hell..." george muttered to himself as he got up from the bed and began to walk towards the door, but he felt his body become heavy, he could barely walk

He drags his body to look at the three doors in front of him

George looked at the three doors, he walks to one and opens the door  
A bathroom  
He looked at the other door as he tried to reach the handle but was unable to open, he walked the to the final door, it opened, it was a small closet but it was empty, no signs of anything

"Hello?!" He screamed as he backed out of the mini closet

No response, george's chest began to feel tight as he could feel his body getting hotter and hotter  
Suddenly he heard a noise outside

The door was being messed with  
George looked at the door and was met with a bright light

He covered his eyes and when he looked back up, he saw dream standing in front of him, george couldn't stand the heat from his body and his legs began to feel like jello  
He fell backwards but dream caught him before he hit the floor

George was panting, clutching the shoulder of his kidnapper  
Dream picks him up bridal style and carried him back to the bed, dream could feel Georges body burning up,

"You probably have a fever from when you hit the cold water" dream finally spoke

"hot...water, please" george mumbled

Dream didn't say anything, he laid george down carefully and covered him back up with the blanket  
George's vision was getting blurry

Dream turned back around about to walk away until george grabbed a hold of a green hoodie he was wearing

"Why am i here...i wanna go home, what are you gonna do to me..."george said with tears filling his eyes from the pain

Dream slapped his hand away with aggression, georges hand throbbing from how hard the slap was

Dream turned around and grabbed georges wrist and pulled it up against the wall, he finally spoke

"Shut the fuck up, you're whining like a baby and it's making me lose my patience..." dream said with a low yet angry tone

George's eyes widen and teared up

"I'm s-scared...please!" George said with a breaking voice

Dream gripped his wrist tighter causing george to wince, dream went to georges ear level and whispered

"For a fucking president, you are such a child, you know that? If you don't shut up, i promise you that you won't be alive to see what the future holds"

George held back his cries, dream lets go of his wrist and turns around and walks out of the room

George silently cried, holding his bandaged up torso

>>>> A couple hours later

The British brunet tried to fall asleep, but the fever he now had was getting worse  
He panted as he tried so hard to ignore the pain

He heard the door creak open

He didn't look back, he just faced the wall

"Hey, Get Up" said a familiar voice

George slowly turned around to see dream with a box  
He looked up at dream

"Did i stutter? Get the fuck up" dream said with an annoyed tone

George slowly sat himself on the edge of the bed  
Wincing from the pain

Dream put the box down next to him on the bed as he undid the bandages around georges torso

George groaned from the air hitting his open wound  
Dream grabbed a fresh pair of new bandages and grabbed a pair of scissors

George was shivering, he was scared of this masked man but if he had to get some information from him

"S-So, why do you call yourself dream?" He said with a rasp voice

"What's the opposite of a nightmare" he said with a dead tone

"A-Ah, i see" he said with a quivering tone

Dream looked up, george was panting still but looked back at him as well

"Hmm, Blue and Brown" dream said

"What?.." said george

Your eyes, they're different colors? Said dream

"Oh, well yea, i can hardly tell because i'm colorblind..." george said as he looked away

"Hmm" replied dream

George looked back at the dirty blonde masked man, without realizing it, he was reaching out for dreams mask only to be met with scissors slashing his palm, he pulled back his hand in pain

Dream got up and grabbed his arm, tossing george to the floor, landing on his bullet wound  
George let out a scream of pain as he hit the ground, Dream walked over to him and grabbed his hair lifting him up to face him

"Stop trying to be fucking friendly, The President of L'manberg trying to make peace with his abductee, only to be thrown on the ground like the fucking puppet that he is" he said coldly

George had tears streaming down his cheeks

"I didn't ask to be kidnapped" george cries

"Hmph, Well your the president of l'manberg so a lot of people want you fucking dead, i'm only keeping you alive because i like to play with my food before eating it..." dream slowly slid his mask upwards revealing his mouth, he leaned closer to george and licked his tears that were coming down his cheek

"You're gonna die soon...just to let you know..." says dream as he let's go of georges hair and lets him flop to the ground, he started walking away but george said something that made him stop in his tracks

"i never asked to be president either...i just wanted to be free..." he said in between sobs

Dream stopped for a second, then left and locked the door behind him

End Of Chapter


	3. THREE❌

"TOMMY, TUBBO, BAD, SKEPPY!" Wilbur shouted

Four boys came inside wilburs office, all of them dressed in suits

"Status report of george?" Wilbur asks

"No sign of him sir, we lost the getaway car in the forest" says tommy

"We looked all over the forest but it's like they vanished in thin air" Bad said as he looked over at skeppy and tubbo

The rest of the boys nodded, wilbur slammed his fists on the desk and pointed for them to leave

He grabbed his face and sighed in frustration

"Fuck! How did could i let this happen!"

>>>>

George groaned, he was still on the floor  
He looked up and saw a figure he didn't recognize

"Don't hurt me please..." he said with a hoarse voice

The figure lifted him up and laid him down on the bed  
George winced but managed to get a hold on the persons collar, ignoring the slash that dream had made on his palm

"P-Please! I don't wanna die! I'll do anything you want me to! I'll tell you information! Anything you want just please spare-

He was met with a hard slap across his face, he held his cheek as he looked up once more  
A semi tanned, black haired man with a white bandana wrapped around his head, and a white mask covering his mouth and nose, george recognized him from when he was put in the car before passing out

"Shut up" said the man as he tossed two things onto his bed, one was wrapped in tinfoil, and the other a bottle of water  
George looked at the items with tears in his eyes

"Don't you want to eat?..." said the voice

George slowly unwrapped the tinfoil bundle, there was a sand which, his mouth watered but didn't take a bite of the food

"I-I'm not hungry..." he said with a low voice

"Bullshit...You're fever and wound medicine won't work properly unless you eat something...so eat" said the man as he crossed his arms

George held the burger in one hand as he slowly began to bite into the sand which,  
"A chicken sand-which?" ...he thought "it looks homemade..."

He took a small bite of the burger, it hurt to chew, it hurt to swallow, but george did it anyways

The man looked at him as he ate, george felt him staring and looked up at him

"Your names..Sapnap, right?" He managed to let out

Sapnap looked at him with a dead gaze

"How do you know that?" He asked back

George swallows another piece of his food and answers back  
"Before i passed out, i heard dream calling you sapnap"

Sapnap looks towards the door, and then back at george

"Well, not like theirs anyone for you to tell is there"

George looked down, he saw that his whole side was bruising up from when dream dropped him

"Can i please just ask you a couple of questions..."  
"If you guys are going to kill me, i wanna know the reasoning behind it, before i die"

Sapnap lifted his eyebrow and sighed

"I'll answer three questions, time starts now" he responded

George perked up at sapnap and thought carefully

"Why didn't you guys kill me on the spot if you hate me so much" he started

"You're the president of L'manberg, you hold some info that we need"  
Sapnap replied, george scratched his hand out of anxiousness

"Do you really plan on killing me"

"Yes"

"Who planned all this"

Sapnap didn't say anything as he just stood there

"Are you going to answer?" George said

"No, Three questions are up" sapnap said as he turned to walk out off the room, george got up from his bed and managed to tug his shirt

"Wait! That didn't count! I asked you a question before that!"

Sapnap grabbed georges injured hand and squeezed hit causing it to bleed once again, george yelped in pain

"I said i'd answer three questions, you asked four, i answered three" sapnap says with a hint of anger in his voice

George looks up in fear, sapnap let go of his hand as george backed away from him  
Sapnap left the room, leaving George to just go back to his bed, tears streaming down his face as he held his hand that was bleeding all over the floor, what had he done to deserve this...

>>>>A few hours later

Dream was cleaning the barrel of his gun, and sapnap was sitting across from him playing with a rubber ball and tossing it at the wall

"Let's just fucking kill him already Dream, that's literally the only reason why his here, literally it's just a pain to have him alive after we were hired to kill him" said sapnap, dream looked up from cleaning and set down his gun on the table

"We need the info from him, sending in those two posing as guards wasn't enough, they can't get close to him, so we had to come up with another plan, i already tossed georges shirt in a place were they'll find it...and when they do, he'll call and we'll tell him yes" said dream

"Well then what's the plan for now? He's 22 and flinches at literally anything, i say we torture him till he cracks, maybe then we will help techno get the government taken down" Sapnap suggested

"Hmm, No...We need something that'll bring his guard down, and when the timing is right, we crush his spirit and as for techno? He hasn't asked for us to do anything yet so we shouldn't bring any attention" dream says as he lifts his gun, admiring how shiny it was

"What are you gonna do huh? I thought we didn't follow the rules clay, that's why we became assassins in the first place...and George? What are you gonna do? Hit on him and make him feel special till he cracks? Pfft, just the shear thought-

Sapnap was cut off by dream laughing to himself  
He looked at the masked dirty blonde and raised an eyebrow in confusion

"You just gave me the most perfect idea nick...i'll make him fall for me...and once i have what i need, i'll get rid of him in an instant and we can take down l'manberg and their fucked up rules and policies" he says as he aims his gun at a target behind them and shoots it leaving a hole in the wall

>>>>

Wilbur and his secretary philza were walking down the halls, discussing georges situation

"Phil we need to find george" wilbur says as he hands philza some papers

"But Wil, You literally could just become president, theres no need for george ya know? I'm not saying we shouldn't find him but-

Philza was cut off

"George is the only one who knows, where technoblade is and techno had valuable information that could've been used against L'manberg, george was technoblades second eyes and ears that's the only reason why george was president to begin with because i needed that information!" Wilbur says as philza looked at him with a weird look

"Bottom line is we need to find george alive! And once we find out where technoblade went, it'll all be over" wilbur says as he walks away

"And if he's dead?..." philza asked

Wilbur slightly turned back to philza "Then i'll just have to take over right?..." wilbur says as he turns around and walks away

End Of Chapter


	4. FOUR❌

George was quietly sobbing on his bed, it hurt to even breath because of the bullet and the bruising  
He heard the door open and in came dream with a towel and some bottles

"I'm gonna help you bath since you clearly can't do it on your own" dream says as he walks over to him  
George was scared, but watched as dream undid his blanket that he was wrapped in and carried him bridal style to the bathroom and sat him on the edge of the tub

"Do you want to keep your underwear on or do you wanna take them off" dream asked as he helped him out of his pants

George didn't say anything, tears still streaming down his face but he didn't say anything  
Dream lifted his hand up, george flinched and looked away

"I'm just going to take off your bandages, no need to be afraid" dream said quietly

"i am afraid...you slashed my hand...tossed me to the ground with a bullet hole in me...shot me and kidnapped me and you want be to not be afraid?..." george said in a soft but fearful voice

Dream looked up at george and caressed his cheek, stroking the tear that fell from his eyes

"I'm sorry" dream said gently

George looked at his white smiley mask, wide eyed and surprised

"C'mon, i'll help you into the tub" dream said as he helped george wrap his arms around his broad shoulders, carefully sitting in the tub, he winced when the semi hot water hit his body

It burned but george ignored it

>>>>

After the shower Dream carried George back to the bed with a towel wrapped around him  
George was still looking down

"Gimme your hand" he said holding up some bandages, george did as he was told, the masked man carefully wrapped and took care of his hand, and then moved on to the bullet wound on his side

He then clothed him in an oversized baby blue crown-neck sweater and some black pants and white socks

Dream proceeded to dry his hair with the towel

"There all done" he said with a slight chuckle realizing georges hair was fluffy from the towel

"How cute" dream said as he bundled the towel

George didn't say anything

Dream knelt down "No thank you, Dream for bathing and clothing me?"

George looked away from dream

"what do you want...you want something out of this don't you" george said

"Well, i thought about what you said the other day...how you never asked for any of this, you becoming president, you being kidnapped and i just felt bad for treating you harshly" dream said sitting down next to him

"i don't need your pity...no one will care...just fucking kill me and get it over with" george said with a dead tone in his voice

Dream sighed, he got up and slightly lifted his mask revealing his lips and jawline, George looked up at him almost in a trance from how defined his face looked from what he could see

Dream lifted up georges chin and whispered in his ear  
"I've taken a liking to you, so i'll keep you alive gogy~...."  
George blushed at the words that were whispered  
Dream leaned into his cheek and gently kissed it

He got back up and moved his mask back down and lightly chuckled before turning and leaving

George touched the spot were dream had kissed him...it burned, but in a way where george really liked it  
He blushed slightly and covered his face  
He looked at his feet

"A liking?...to me?..."

>>>>

"I didn't actually think you's listen to me dream" says sapnap unloading bullets from boxes

"Hmm, it's a great idea, i can't wait to see the look on his face when i crush his trust towards me" says dream as he throws away a green dress shirt with blood smeared on it  
"And when i do, everything will finally come to an end"

End Of Chapter


	5. Chapter 5

Hello! I'm Nami or Kumo ☆


End file.
